Germany and Italy's love story
by allboutyou
Summary: this is the hetalia version of romeo and juliet it is a YAOI indeed if you are not comfty reading this kid of story please scroll on but this is the same as romeo and juliet it just has the hetalia cast please read : and please review its rated M because of language and further things that will happen i have changed the dialogue to make it more easy to understand enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Germany and Italy

Hetalia version of Romeo and Juliet

As you all well know Romeo and Juliet is a very sad story between two lovers.

I am putting it in a yaoi (boyxboy) version so if it offends you please leave.

If you would like to read please stay. I have put forth tons of effort and brain frying time to make

This seems as magical as Shakespeare put it.

I do not own the characters hell I have little rights over the plot.

The wording has been put in an easier text to understand. It has taken me foooorrever just to do the dialogue.

If you have any questions or concerns please let me know. At the end I will credit those who need to be.

If I have missed someone please let me know

Thanks (:

Characters that will be featured in this scene:

(Poland) Samson

(LITHUANIA)Gregory

(Random man and Egypt) servants

(Canada)Benvolio

(Romano)Tybalt

(Austria) prince escalus

(Rome)Capulet

(Germania)Montague

(Hungary) lady Capulet

(LIECHTENSTEIN) lady Montague

(Germany)Romeo

The scene will be taken in Verona, Italy

Time period: I have yet to decide

This is act one scene one

Two houses hold both alike in dignity in fair Verona we lay our scene.

From ancient grudge to new mutiny, were civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life

Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows doth with their death bury their parents strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents rage,

Which but their children's naught could remove is now two hours traffic.

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.1

The morning sun had yet to reach the fair streets of Verona. The droopy clouds hung low cooling the air in the streets.

Two young men walked about enjoying each other's company. Few women dared to speak to these men for they were barbaric in their actions.

"Lithuania by my honest word, we will not endure insults today" Poland spoke in a dry voice. Lithuania smiled and nodded in agreement.

They ran this town and no one was going to stop them.

"Ha, indeed good Poland for then we would be sappers" the other spoke out in laughter. Smiling the two continued there walk.

"I mean "Poland spoke after a while" and if we happen to be of fury we'll draw" he boomed slicing through the air with his hand.

The two laughed a moment.

"Indeed, indeed "Lithuania laughed out "while you live, draw your neck out of collar".

Poland laughed slapping the other on the back. They headed further down the street whistling to useless tunes.

"You know Lithuania; I believe I will strike quickly being angered". Lithuania nodded his head thinking a bit.

"But you are quickly moved to strike" Lithuania added.

"Well! A guard of that house quickly makes me stand my ground "Poland spat at the ground in disgust.

"To be angered is to stir, and to be courageous is to stand ones ground.

There as if you are angered you run away" Lithuania added lightly.

Poland stared stopping to ponder on the thought.

"A guard of that house hold shall make me stand. I will the clearer side of the walk nearest of the wall

Shall it be man or maid of Germania's!" Poland said with a nod and a thrust of his hand in the air.

Laughing Lithuania nodded holding his sides gasping for air

"Yes, yes, that shows a weak man must go to the wall no?" Lithuania added after he caught his breath.

"Yes, Yes, and therefore women, being the weaker sex, are most easy to thrust to the wall. Therefore I will

Push Germania's men from the wall and force his maids to that same wall!" Poland yelled causing a few citizens to glare in his direction.

"This controversy is between our masters and us their loyal men." Lithuania added rubbing his chin thinking of the past years he has served with his master.

"Tis true my friend. I will show myself a tyrant: when I have fought with the men. I will be good-natured

With the maids- I will cut of their head!" Poland exclaimed using hand gestures as slicing his throat with his thumb.

Lithuania looked at him raising a brow slightly.

"Cut of their head? "Lithuania asked slightly confused. This guy was for real?

"Yes, the heads of the maids or of their maidens head. If you know what I mean." Poland gestured with the thrust of his hips.

Laughing they both stepped down the stair walk.

"Yes Poland my man, they will take it in a way of how there feeling it, no?" he laughed lightly at his comment.

"Hmm, they shall feel me indeed, that am while I'm still able to stand, and it is known that I am pretty well hung." Poland said proudly nodding His head and putting his hand on his hip.

"Well you are not a fish that is. If you hadn't, then you haven't been salted and dried" Lithuania laughed out

"Unleash thy tool! Here comes of the house of Germania's". Poland looked in the direction to see Egypt and another servant walking out casually.

Poland's eye filled with disgust. Damn those Germans he thought bitterly. Slowly he and Lithuania drew their swords ready to chop the German servants to pieces.

"My weapon is out, argue with them and I will back you up" Poland hissed quietly.

"How? Turn my back and run?" Lithuania exclaimed a little over a whisper.

"Do you not trust me?" Poland whispered loudly fury flowing through his veins.

"No, heavens no. do you think I'd be afraid of you?" Lithuania barked misinterpreting the question.

The two quickly moved closer to the servants.

"Lets us take the law into our hands. Let them begin" Poland said explaining his plan to Lithuania he reluctantly agreed.

"Yes, I will glare as I pass by, and let them take it as they wish" Lithuania said as bravely as he could still a bit weary.

"No, not good enough, they will take it. I will bite my thumb at them, which is a disgrace to them which they will have to accept" Poland said In a deep burly voice having a look enough to scare the devil himself smiling Poland walked up to the men his shoulders swaying like mobster. Slowly

He dipped in biting his thumb. Egypt growled feeling the disgrace set in.

"Do you bite your thumb at us sir?" Egypt asked trying to contain his anger.

"I did bite my thumb at you sir!" Poland said spitting at Egypt's feet.

"Did you really just bite your thumb at us sir?" Egypt asked again holding on to the last bit of restraint from slicing the man into pieces.

Poland leaned in to Lithuania saying "do you believe the law is on our side?" Lithuania looked a bit flustered and he quickly shook his head no.

"No" was all he managed to squeak out. Poland nodded and looked back to Egypt tapping his sword on the ground.

"No sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, I just simply bite my thumb" he finally answered waving his open hand around as if it was a greeting.

"Do you argue sir?" Lithuania finally answered his voice finally under control. Egypt look towards Lithuania's way making the man wish he could sink into the ground.

"Argue sir? No, sir?" Egypt answered in his mighty voice. Smiling Poland stepped closer just a foot smaller then Egypt

"But if you do indeed, I am the man for you. I serve just as good as a man as you" he said stomping his foot dramatically.

Egypt looked down at the man threw glaring eyes. This shrimp was about to get smashed into the ground with his fist!

"No better eh?" Egypt replied in a taunting voice puffing his chest out.

"Well, sir-" Poland began roughly.

Canada strode down the streets humming. It was nice weather they were having. A bit droopy but it was defiantly better than freezing rain they should

Be getting all week. Lithuanian spotted a figure walking to his left. Glancing over he saw his master's kinsman Canada! Yes he thought excitedly they might

Even have a chance now. Glancing back he looked at Poland who was still messing with Egypt.

Leaning in he spoke quietly into Poland's ear "say "better". Here comes one of my master's kinsmen".

Smiling Poland gathered up all his manliness and said "hah! Indeed better sir!"

Egypt was at his limit he has had enough!

"You lie!" he yelled throwing a cart full of cabbage over. The servant next to Egypt gasped dogging all the cabbage that was rolling down the street. Laughing Poland gripped his sword.

Lithuania remembers thy force." Poland yelled diving at the man.

Yelling in grunts and groans each man swished and clang their swords together. Looking up from his day dream Canada spotted the men fight.

What the hell? He thought running he attempted to pull the men apart. Gasping he ducked as Poland swung at Egypt. Eyes widening he pushed both away

Hoping it would last just a moment.

"Put away your swords you damn fool! You do not know what you are doing." he yelled as the men came clashing again. Next thing he knew

Romano came dashing in with fire in his eyes and smoke blowing out of his nose and ears.

"Why are these men drawn from these heartless heathens?

Turn Canada, turn upon your death" Romano yelled angrily. Oh great Canada thought. Another person to be added in this pointless battle.

Turning he dodged Lithuania who was running with his sword over his head screaming bloody murder. What the hell? He thought as he turned towards Romano.

"I'm here to keep peace. Put up your weapon. Or manage to leave these men with me" Canada tried to explain jumping back from Romano's deadly swing.

Growling he swung at Romano.

"What, drawn and you talk of peace? I hate that word as much as I hate hell, all Germans, and you. You are a coward!" Romano screamed. He viciously swung at Canada cutting a few pieces of the man's hair. Next to Canada's dismay citizens came running out enraged from all the clanging of metal and

Howls of pain.

"Clubs and partisans!" the citizens chanted "strike! Beat them all down! Down with the romans! down with the Germans! "Angrily they ran towards the fighting men. Angrily Rome and his wife Hungary ran in to see what the entire racket was. To their surprise it was like a mad town with lots of fighting.

"What the hell is going on out here? Go fetch my sword." Rome yelled to his wife enraged from the scene. What a mess indeed! "Why do you call for your sword?" Hungary said still trying to take in the sight.

"My sword I say! Damn Germania has finally come and surrounds his blade in spite of mine." Rome yelled angrily.

Next to Rome's surprise he spotted his enemy Germania and his wife running in.

"Damn you Rome! - do not hold against me; let me go "Germania yelled at his wife. He pushed and he shoved but her grip was overpower

"No! You will not step one foot near your enemy! "Liechtenstein ground out stomping her foot. This was really getting out of hand!

With this entire ruckus came the maddest of them all. Oh he has had! He was so done with the romans and germaniums always arguing over stupid stuff.

Stomping down the street his anger only increased when he saw all the people arguing oh this was really it! His father would turn over in his grave,

Bless the man, if he saw this. This wasn't civilized people! These people were barbarians, and it was entire Rome and Germania's fault!

"Rebellious men, enemies to peace, you who profane your weapon by standing them with neighbor's blood" Austria screamed out

"Will you not hear? What ho! You men, you beasts that quench the fire of your outrageous rage

With purple fountains issuing your veins?" Austria cried out not giving a man a chance to talk.

"On pain of torture, from those bloody hands

Throw your damn weapons to the ground and hear the sentence of your enraged prince!" he had to take a moment to breathe this was all overwhelming to him too.

"Three public brawls caused by a simple word,

By three off, rimes, and of Germania's' men,

Have trice disturbed the peace of these streets,

And made Verona's ancient citizens, casted by staffs and other appetences suited to wise old age, to wield old partisans, in hands

As old, malignant with peace, to part your cankered hate." he yelled out into the silent night! Finally he had gotten there attention.

"If you ever so disturb the peace in the streets again your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace." he said calming down a bit. His blood pressure had to be off the charts.

"For this time all the rest of you be gone with ye." he spoke out in a deafening tone.

"But you Rome, shall come with me, and you Germania, you shall see me this afternoon, to know our farther pleasure in this case." he snapped angrily

"Old common public, our common judgment place." he continued shortly after. "One more, on pain of death, all men depart". He said waving off the citizens.

Every man left at his own pace huffing and puffing of course Poland and Lithuania were long gone before the prince even fished. Egypt walked off feeling a bit

Less mad the other servant fallowing at his heels. Romano walked out with some men telling everyone how much he hated the Germania family.

Canada, Germania and Liechtenstein stayed sighing a bit each a little in thought.

"Who started this? Speak dear nephew, were you by when it began?" Germania asked slightly annoyed but his tone soft towards the boy.

Canada sighed he wasn't in the mood for much talking he was sweaty and sore from fighting Romano.

"There were the servants for your enemy, and yours, close fighting they were when I approached." Canada began

"I tried to part them. Then the next thing I know fiery Romano came with his sword prepared for battle.

Which, as he breathed defiance in my ears. He swung about his head and chopped at the winds

Though no one was hurt, he hissed his hate .while we were exchanging swings and blows,

There came more, and they fought one side and the other. Then as you know came the price, which stopped it all."

Canada explained moving his hands with every gesture he made.

Germania and his wife listened with open ears. Germania though was very upset with their situation.

"Oh dear, where is my Germany? Have you seen him today? Thank god he was not in this mess today." liechtenstien asked worried on her sons behalf

But relieved he wasn't hurt in all this mess. Canada looked to his aunt. He felt bad she was so tired from all the stress this hatred between the two families.

"Yes ma'am, I saw him an hour ago were he stood in the sun, set out in the east, a troubled look made me walk abroad,

Where, underneath the sycamore, that was set westward from the city side, did I see him walking so early? But he saw me

And ran off to the woods. I, measure his wish by my own, which then most sought where he does not want to be found.

Being one too many I worry myself, saying as in my mood not his, and gladly shunned who gladly ran from me." Canada answered honestly. He hated that he had

No good news for her she was a sweet lady as it was.

"He has been there many mornings, with tears of argument fresh as the morning dew,

adding to more and more deep sighs; but all to soon as the all-cheering sun should in the farthest east began to draw the

Shady curtains from goddess of dawns bed, and away she steals the home my sad son and keeps him private in his room

Were he keeps himself. He closes his windows, and locks the fair day out, and makes him an artificial night. Black and depressing

Must his mood stay unless good counsel may remove it?" Germania sighed off feeling a bit worried for his son. Looking down he studied his shoes and

Wiggled his toes frowning slightly. This worried Canada. This wasn't how his cousin usually was. Hell Germany was a happy and playful guy it always seemed.

"My Nobel uncle, do you know the cause of this mood?" Canada asked worried for his dear cousin.

"I have no clue nor can I figure it out" Germania answered looking at his nephew. Oh poor Germany he thought. This further worried Canada.

"Have you asked him what it is?" candy questioned further.

"Yes, me and several friends, but he will not take an inclination to a counselor, as to say- I do not know, but he keeps this secret to himself."

Germania stated" so far from discovering, as if the bud bit the little worm , where he can spread his sweet leaves to the air,

Or dedicate his beauty to the sun, could we find out where his sadness lies, we would be able to cure him". Canada pondered on the though when he saw Germany

Walking in like a dark cloud full of lightning and thunder.

"Speaking of Germany here he comes. So please step aside and I will find out what is the cause of his pain and sorrow." Canada said softly smiling a little

To his uncle.

"I would be most pleased if you stayed and found out the truth. Come, madam, let's be on our way." Germania announced and took his wife's hand

And walked down the street weary as ever. Canada walked to his cousin slowly observing his movements. This can't be good he thought Germany was like a slug walking down

A path. He could blow away if the wind picked up at this rate.

"Good morning dear cousin." Canada said in a cheery voice. Germanys cloud seemed to get darker when he looked at Canada. Great he thought a depressing

Log.

"Is it still so early?" Germany said slowly in his battery tone. Canada walked closer smiling a little less.

"Indeed it's only nine" Canada answered softly tilting his head when Germany's arms sagged even more. Oh brother this can't be good Canada though.

"Ah me. Sad hours seem so slow. Was that my father that went away so fast?" Germany asked not bothering to hide his sadness.

"Indeed. What is bringing you down Germany and making your hours so long?" Canada asked getting strait to the point. Enough was enough. He was about to

Become like Germany all sad and depressed.

"Not having that, which makes hours seem short?" Germany answered calmly.

"In love?" Canada asked hoping he was right.

"out-" Germany began then sighed off not bothering to finish.

"Of love?" Canada finally asked wanting his answer tired of waiting to hear it. This guy was freaking depressing.

"Out of his favor where I am in love" Germany answered a bit annoyed yet still consumed in depression. Sighing Germany ran his fingers threw his hair.

This sucked! Sucked! Sucked! Sucked! Sucked! He really loved that man! Loved him a lot!

"At last, that loves, so gentle in his view should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" Canada boomed. Now he finally had his answer. Germania

Wouldn't have to worry anymore at least.

"Alas, that same love, whose view is muffled still, should without eyes see pathways to be ever he desires!" Germany yelled out.

"Where shall we eat?" he said hoping to get off topic

"ohm me!" he winced. Looking around he saw weapons everywhere along with broken carts and was that cabbages he saw all smashed up?

"What mess was here? Don't tell me I have heard it all. There's much to do with hate but more to do with love.

why then, oh brawling love, oh brawling hate, oh anything of nothing first create, must this chaos of sell-seeming form, feather of lead,

Bright smoke, cold fire, sick health, continually awake sleep, that is not what it is! This love I feel, there is no love in this." he cried out looking he saw Canada

With a very serious face.

"Do you not laugh?" Germany asked confused.

"No, cousin I would rather weep." Canada answered honestly.

"Good cousin at what?" Germany asked concerned for his cousin's behalf.

"At your good hearts oppression." Canada cried out upset at his cousin's sadness.

"Why, such love is transgression." Germany stated softly

"The sadness of mine lays heavy in my chest, which you made heavier with your own sadness on my account. This love that you have shown

Does add more sadness to much of my own." Germany sighed out "love is a smoke made with fumes of sighs; being of smoke, a fire shinning in lovers eyes;

Being vexed, a sea of nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall, and a preserving sweet." Germany sobbed out

"Goodbye dear cousin" he concluded. Canada sighed in sadness. His poor cousin.

"Wait a moment! I will join you and if you leave me you will do me wrong" Canada announced hurrying after Romeo who was walking away.

"Hemp, I have lost myself, I am not here. This is not Germany; he is somewhere else" Germany said with fling of his wrist still walking away from

Canada.

"Tell me in sadness, who are you in love with?" Canada yelled and put his hand on Germany's shoulder. Germany eyes filled with despair.

"What shall I groan and tell you?" Germany asked tears forming slightly. Canada felt bad but he really needed to know.

"Groan? Well, no, but seriously tell me who." Canada said barely above a whisper. His voice soft as a kitten.

": bid a sick man in sadness makes his will-a word ill urged to one that is who!

In sadness cousin, I do love a man." Germany yelled as tears flowed down his face like rain. Canada felt sorry for his dear cousin.

Slowly he wiped away the tears.

"I assumed so" Canada said final sighing a bit Germany looked at him this sucked even more!

"Indeed! And he's a handsome I love." Germany said threw his sniffles. Oh geese I'm like fucking water works over hear he groaned internally.

"Ah indeed, dear cousin, I see." Canada replied unsure what to say.

"Well in that part you miss. He will not be hit with cupid's arrow. He has huntress and golden chastity, and strong in armor of chastity

Well-armed. For loves weak children he lives unharmed. He will not stay the siege of loving terms, or the encounter of assailing eyes,

Nor open his lap to saint-seducing gold. Oh, he is rich in beauty, only poor that when he dies with beauty dies his store." Germany said tears flowing down again.

"Listen to me! Forget him" Canada proclaimed. Damn he wished he could do something! Well he would defiantly try.

"Oh teach me how to forget to even think!" Germany sobbed out loud.

"By giving liberty unto your eyes: look at other beauties" Canada said trying to help out. He felt like he was making things worse!

"That's the way. To call him, exquisite, in question more, these happy masks that kiss beautiful men's brows,

Being black, puts us in mind that they hide their beauty. He that is stricken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost.

Show me a man that is past beautiful. What does his beauty serve but as a note where I may read who is past beautiful?

Goodbye you cannot teach me to forget." Germany said looking up to the sky then disappearing down the street leaving Canada to himself.

Oh how Canada wished he could help his friend.

"I'll give that instruction, or feel as if I have failed a friend" Canada whispered watching his cousin vanish in the darkness of the alley.

Well that was scene one (:

Very looooooooooooooon and tiring omg I'm so sore from sitting in one position...i feel like Germany is a bit over reacting.

Credits

1 comes from the movie Romeo and Juliet (1974 BBC Production)

The plot is based off of the book the complete works of William Shakespeare volume 2 edited by David Bevington with forwards by Joseph Papp

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks a whole lot for reading


	2. Chapter 2

heyyyy chapter twooo

thank you for the review lenluv139 that was really nice and yeah I think it might work out well I'm

not going to make it hard core or anything and it's going to get better as the romance starts to pick up

onwards I am going by acts and scenes so they may seem to drag on... I am going to try to upload once a week

probably on Fridays or Saturdays whenever I find time in my "busy" day.

this is act one scene two

this is a yaoi(boy X boy) again if you do not like it please do not read.

along with the point that I do not own hetalia characters and I do not really own what happens I mean it's kind of hard

to say I mean I got it from Romeo and Juliet soooo I guess you could I say I do but then again not really sorry if it is confusing.

anywase...

please review I really like getting reviews that are constructive or even destructive it really help the author , better

known as me, to get a better feeling of how the audience is feeling

characters in this scene

(Rome)Capulet

(France)Paris

(random man)serving man

(Canada)benvolio

(Germany)Romeo

anywase here we gooooo

Germany and Italy love story chapter two ( act one scene two)

Rome stepped upon the dirty street sighing. this was not a good way to start his day. his head ached from the chewing he had just gotten from prince Austria.

damn. if the servants didn't have to be so bone headed he wouldn't have got this. smiling slightly he watched as his dear France walk up. France seemed

a bit annoyed by the whole ordeal as well.

"but Germania is just as guilty as me, in wrong alike, and it's not hard, so I believe that for men so old as us to keep peace" Rome began

knowing the look on France's face. laughing the younger man shrugged away with content.

"of honorable reckoning are you both non?" he laughed out, "and it's a pity, you have both lived at odds so long.

but now my dear lord, what do you say to my question?" he finished jumping right to the point. here we go again. how many times did he have to tell this

damn kid that he was not going to marry his only wonderful son so early in his age.

" but what I have been saying time after time my boy, my child is yet a stranger in the world; he has not seen change of fourteen years.

let him have two more years to wither his pride then we may think to ripe him a bride" Rome answered the same as he always has. France did not seem

to enjoy this at all, for his face became a frown of annoyance. ah what a boy.

"younger than he are already happy." France stated flatly. when would this old man let him have his way with the damn kid?

"and too soon were they married" Rome added softly. " the earth has swallowed all my hope but he; he's the hopeful

man of my earth. but woo him gently Francis, get his heart; my will to his consent is but a part; and, if he

happens to agree, within his range of choice, lies my consent and fair agreeing voice." Rome said blabbing on "this night I am having a

party, whereas I have invited many guest such as I love; and you among the rest, one more, most very welcomed,

makes my number more. at my poor home looks to be tonight earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light.

such comfort as young lively men feel when newly clothed in green April on the hill of ending winter treads,

even such a delight amongst fresh fennel buds shall you at this same night possess mat my house. hear all , see

all, and like him most whose merit shall be; which on one more view of many, though in a delightful note.

come, come with me" Rome sang off already thinking of the party once again.

turning he looked to one of his servants. scrawny little thing the man was, but bold with words. ah yes he would send this man off. he should work fine anywase.

"go good man," he began "be on your way. go through Verona; find all the persons who are on that list and tell them

they are at my welcome on their pleasure star." with that final note he looked at Paris and strode down the street heading towards his lovely home.

the servant stared at the paper. all the words seemed to combine into a picture. crap he thought.

"find out whose names are written here!" he cried out "its written that a shoemaker should meddle(yard and pencil, slang terms for male sexual organ)

with his yards and the tailor with his last, the fisherman with his pencil, and the painter with his nets; but I am here to find the people's names

written here even though I cannot read?" he moaned out rubbing his temples. then just to his rescue he spotted a few men yes "just my luck here comes a few gents."

smiling he strode towards the men.

Canada looked at Germany. what a sad sight. poor Germany was depressed as one could be. why wouldn't he just take is damn advice and get over that other guy.

there were obviously more fish in the sea!

"hemp, man, one fire burns out another's burning, the pain will go away from another's love! turn giddy, and be helped backwards turning

one desperate grief cures with another's love. take that new information to your heart and the rake of the poison from the old will die." Canada scolded at the boy.

Germany didn't look like he cared he just glared and shook his head.

"your herbs are good for that" Germany spat out annoyed.

" for what I may ask?" Canada asked slightly confused.

"for a broken shin" Germany spat out again with more attitude this time. why didn't Canada see that he would never forget that fair man? sighing he strode on.

"why, Germany are you mad?" Canada asked not wanting the German's temper to pick up. that was a scary sight. and Germany did have a temper sometimes.

Germany looked to Canada and rolled his eyes why did he have to assume he was always mad? they strolled down the path. it should have lifted his spirits

feeling the hot son on his back but all he was feeling was sad and depressed. if only his beauty would love him back. ash me he thought out sadly.

"not mad, but bound more than a madman is; you are quiet in prison, kept without food, whipped and vouchered and-" he stopped when

he noticed a man closing in on them ", good evening sir." Canada looked up smiling to the man in good spirits.

"good evening gentlemen, I pray can yall read?" the man asked in a hasty speed. Germany looked to Canada raising a brow then looked back to the man.

"yes, yes I can" Germany stated out.

"well perhaps you have learned with memory. but I do ask, can you read anything you see?" the man asked in a bit more flustered voice.

Germany was getting quite annoyed with the man. why was he asking them this entire question? didn't he know who he was? of course he had good literacy skills.

" yes, I do know my letters in my language" Germany answered showing a bit of his annoyance.

"ah you say with honesty. thank you son." the servant said with a smile then looked down back to his papers.

" say sir, I can read just fine," Germany added. the servant handed him the paper and he studied a bit. hmm he thought.

"mister martin and his wife and daughters,

county anselme and his lovely sister,

the widow of vitruvio,

mister placentio and his brother valentine,

my uncle Capulet, his wife, and sons,

my fair nephew Rosaline, and niece, livia,

mister valentino and his cousin tybalt,

lucio and the lively Helena.

quite a group. why should they come?" Germany asked after he read threw the list.

the servant seemed to take in the names nodding a bit.

"up" he answered a bit later.

"to supper?" Germany asked tilting his head.

"our house" the servant replied shortly. Germany was starting to get annoyed.

" house" he said in a bit deeper voice.

sighing Germany looked at the man twitches a bit.

" whose house?" he asked trying to restrain his annoyance.

"my master's" Germany wanted to bang his head against a brick wall.

" ahh, I should have asked that to begin with" he said while rubbing his temples.

"now I shall tell you without asking." he began shortly "my master is the great rich Rome; and if you are not part of the house of Germania, I do ask

please come, and have a drink of wine. god be with you!" he said hurrying off to the peoples housing. Germany and Canada who was silent the whole time

watched him descend down the street. odd fellow Germany thought.

"at this same feast of Rome's there is your handsome Rosaline whom you love so much, with all the beauties in Verona. go there with

without judging eye's and compare his face with some that I will show , and make him go from a swan to a crow!" Canada sang off in excitement.

"when the thought of my eye maintains such a lie, then turn tears to fires; and these people who often drowned in tears, could never die!" Germany cried out

"transparent heretics, be burnt for liars! one more beautiful than my love? the all-seeing sun never saw her match since the world first begun."

Canada just shook his head. what a buffoon. he was so blind by one mere person!

"hemp, you saw him beautiful, none else being by, himself weighed down by himself in either eye; but in that crystals scales let

there be weighed your man's love against some other man's that I will show you shinning at this feast, and he shall scarcely show well that

now seems best." Canada shouted as he and Germany walked down the street towards Germania's house.

"yeah whatever I'll go along, even though no one is better than my love, only to rejoice in splendor in my sight of Rosaline." Germany said only to

get hit in the head by Canada. growling he chased Canada down the street as Canada screamed for Germania.

this one was much shorter than the last! I guess I can't help it but oh well my wrist keeps popping every time I type and its driving me crazy.

please review and tell me what you thought.

if you have any questions or concerns please let me know

if that's all enjoy the next chapter that will be coming out shortly.

may the day/night be with you

allboutyou(:


	3. Chapter 3

Woooow its been so long since I have last uploaded. I have no reason why either-.-... I have been reading a lot lately looking at other authors. Well professional authors, but I'm looking to see what they do and I still don't see the light...oh well I guess

Ha.

Well this is act one scene three... by the way this is a yaoi (boy x boy) there is some language but nothing to strong and there will be love chapters added in

So if this isn't your cup of tea as I have said the other times please do not read. There isn't anything love going on in this chapter so you can sigh relived. But please do not complain...thank you...

I do not own Hetalia characters as you well know and I hardly own the plot it does belong to William Shakespeare.

I am also using this from David Bevingtons edition, his translation help out a lot so my special thanks to him.

Characters in this scene

Capulet's wife: Hungary

Nurse: japan

Juliet: north Italy

Serving man

So I have seen this segment is short so I will act one scene four the same day (:...

I guess that is all I have to say

Oh thank you to those added this story to their favorites...

Please comment it's kind of nice to see what people think, but you don't have to its just as nice when I get an email saying some one

Has added the story to their favorites.:3

Act one scene three GERMANY AND ITALY LOVE STORY

The room was warm and smelt of rich lilies. The parlor was filled with many items such people which they could have but have no money to afford the items.

Sighing Hungary looked around. Ahh what a marvelous feast it was going to be tonight. Her dear Italy was going to meet the handsome France. What a doll

He would be to her dear Italy. Wear was her son at anywise? Looking up she spotted japan walking down the hall towards her direction

" Nurse, darling where is my son? Call him for me" Hungary said in a rather loud voice as she sat down in a soft leather chair.

Japan looked up seeing Hungary sitting in the bulky chair twirling her hair. What an annoying woman she could be sometimes japan thought.

Sighing he set down a bundle of towels he was going to put away. "Now my heart at such an age, I ask you come here. What a doll! What a dear! God forbid.

Where is that boy at? What, Italy!" japan called out stomping his foot when Italy failed to reply right away.

Italy walked in rubbing his eyes tiredly. Aghhhh why did people have to interrupt his dreams that pertained to pasta. Looking up he saw his mother and

Japan staring at him with risen brows. "Aghhhh what now? Who's calling me?" he grounded out slightly annoyed. Why were they staring at him. What an odd thing.

Part of him wanted to hold up a white flag and dash out of his room and hide in the safety of his bed.

"Your mother sweetie" japan answered easily.

"Ma, here I am. What can I help you with" Italy asked looking over to his mom. Yawning he scratched his back staring at her.

Sighing Hungary looked up to her boy. What a slob he could be sometimes! "this is it- nurse, please be on your way, come back in a while, we need some personal time-"

Hungary started then relied she did not know her son quite like japan did "wait come back nurse; I have remembered myself, you hear our talk.

You happen to know my son of a handsome age." Hungary concluded with a frown. She pulled dead ends from her hair and sighed casually as japan stared at her calmly.

"Indeed, I can tell his age unto the hour of now." japan said softly to her.

"He is not 14. I shall lay down 14 of my own damn teeth." Hungary ground out as if japan dared to challenge her. Shaking his head japan sighed at his

Masters awful temper.

"And yet, to my sorrow it has been spoken, I have but four-he's not fourteen. How long is it now to lammastide?" japan asked rubbing his chin slightly

Thinking to himself.

"A fortnight and odd days" Hungary answered in a bit peevish voice.

"Even or odd," japan began "of all the days in the year, come august first (lammastide) eve at night and he will be fourteen."

Japans eyes grew a bit bright with pride. "Susan and he - god rest all Christian souls!.- were of an age." he said almost seeming to choke off the sentence

"Well, Susan is with god; she was too good for Me." he said sniffling a bit for the loss of his dear baby girl "but as I was saying, on lammastide ( august first)

Eve at night he will turn fourteen". "That shall he, by the Virgin Mary, I remember it well" japan said with a certain nod. "It's been since the earthquake

Now eleven years, and he was weaned- I will never ever forget it-" he said then pausing to think a moment then continuing "of all the days of the year,

Upon that day; for I had laid a bitter-tasting treat to my dug, sitting in the sun under the dove house wall." "My lord and you then at mantua-" he nodded "no, I

Do maintain a keen brain! But, as I was saying, when it did taste the wormwood on the nipple of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool, to see it tetchy

And fall out with the dug! The dove house shook! There was no need, I know to bid me off quickly! And since that time it is eleven years later. For then he

could stand on his feet without help; no, by the cross, he could have run and waddled all about, for even the day before, he had bruised his forehead by falling,

And then my husband-god is with his soul! A happy man- took up the child "yeah" he had said, " Do you fall unto your face?

You would fall backward when you have more brains, will you not, Italy?" and, by my relic, the pretty wretch left a crying and said " yes." too see now how a joke

Shall come true! I warrant, and should I live a thousand years, I will never forget " will you not Italy?" he had said and pretty fool, it ceased and said "yes"."

Japan laughed out seeming to be the only one who cared about the memory for hungry looked like she could have stabbed a man in the face with a knife.

"Enough of this babble! I pray you , shut the hell up!" Hungary ground out obviously annoyed with japans extensive chatter.

"Yes, madam. Yet I cannot help but laugh to think it should leave crying and say "yes." and yet I warrant, it had upon its face a bump as big as

Big as young cockerel's stone-a perilous knock- and it cried bitterly. "Yea", said my husband. "Fall unto your face? You will fall backward when you come to age,

Will you not, Italy?" it ceased and said "yes." japan laughed out loudly forgetting his place. Oh but it did feel good to have a good laugh now and again.

This wasn't like him. Usually he was calm and well collected but oh well one mustn't dwell on problems.

" And cease you too, I'm begging you, japan I say!" Italy wailed out having enough of japans endless speech.

Fine, I am done. God mark you too his grace! You weren't the prettiest baby I have ever nursed anywise. And I might live to see you married someday, then I

Will have my wish." japan spat out obviously annoyed by their rude behavior.

"Marry, that "marry" is a very thing I came to talk of! Tell me son Italy, what do you think off being married?" Hungary said standing to her feet quickly

Remembering why she came to see Italy.

Italy looked a bit puzzled but who can blame him. It wasn't every day you got to speak about such things.

"It is an honor that I do not wish to be in" Italy said in a calm voice trying to hide his shock.

His mother didn't look so pleased with his answer. Great he thought.

"An honor?" japan cut in "were I not a nurse, I would say you haven't sucked wisdom from your own teeth."

"Well, think of marriage now. Younger than you here in Verona, men of esteem are already fathers. By my count I was your mother much upon these years that you

Are now a maid. Thus being said: the charming France seeks to marry you. " She said in a soothing voice.

"A man, young man! Man, such a man as the world- why he's a man of beauty!(wow that's a mouthfull:0 )" japan cooed off at the thought.

Hungary seemed to agree with the notion.

"Verona's summer has not such a flower." she said giggling a bit.

"No, he's a flower, in faith, a very flower." japan sighed looking out the window at the trees in the distance.

"What do you say, honey? Can you love the gentlemen? This night you shall meet him at our feast. Read over the volume of young Frances' face and find delight

Written there with beauty's pen; examine every harmonized facial feature and see how one another lends to happiness, and what obscure in this fair volume lies

This precious book of love, this unbound lover, to beautify him, only lacks a marriage. The fish lives in the sea, and this much pride for fair within to hide.

That book in many eyes is shared in the glory that in gold clasps locks in the golden story; so shall you share all that he does possess, by having him, making

Yourself no's less." Hungary stated in total calmness which was new to Italy. This all seemed so overwhelming to him. He wished he had more time to think on the matter.

They were asking so much of him! Marriage! To France? Hell he hardly knew the man! This wasn't quite fair in his opinion, but what choice did he really have?

"No less? No, bigger. Men grow by other men.( if that makes much since:3)" japan added turning to see Italy's long face. It was sad to see him so down.

" Speak quickly dear, can you love France?" Hungary asked not wanting to wait much longer.

"I'll try mamma," Italy forced out "if I see what I like, but no more deep will I let my eyes shoot loves darts than your consent gives strength to

Make it fly."

A serving man walked slowly up the stairs not wishing to disrupt such a sensitive subject but what choice did he have? It was hard when you had three sets

Of eyes staring at you as if you were Satan himself. Sighing his slid into the room trying to make enough noise as possible so they would pause enough time for him

To say what needed to be said.

"Madam, the guests are arriving, supper is being served, you called, my young lady asked for, japan cursed in the pantry, and everything in extremity

I must hence to wait. I ask you, fallow me at once. " He spoke slow enough for the words to sink in there dense heads.

" We will fallow you. Italy France asks for you" Hungary said adding in the final note then walking down with the serving man and japan heading out

Saying "go, son, seek happy nights to happy days". Then the four left Italy alone to battle with his emotions.

That my dear readers would be the end and believe me I am worn out. I was listening to music...will never do that again. I kept getting distracted then it ended up

Taking three hours when it could of taken less..Ha-ha oh well anywise be tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy...as you know this is a hard

Story seeing as I have only dialogue to work with..

Well that's it please enjoy next times segment

thanks-all_bout_you team (which is really only me..one person. Tehee)


	4. Chapter 4

Aghhhh I swear I need to stop forgetting to update. Please bear with me these past few days have been crazy... and thank you for the help

It was nice for you to correct me...anywise I relized there is not much yaoi yes I see that and I will chip chop to the more exciting parts

thank you for reading so far so now I shall stop blabbering and get on with ze plot(: I started a fruk story and decided I think its crap ha-ha but I'm

Going to be switching back and forth between them and try super hard to update more I appreciate all of yall who favorited the story...thanks a million...

And I'm still blabbering...*face palm* this is a yaoi (boy x boy) I do not own hetalia...

So I had first put American as mercutio but then I saw some of mercutio's dialogue and was like aghhhh that should be Britain ha-ha (:

Characters in this scene

Romeo: Germany

Mercutio: Britain

Benvolio: Canada

Act one scene four GERMANY AND ITALY LOVE STORY

The sun was quickly starting to disappear. Three figures quickly danced from stone to stone hurrying to the Capulet household. Germany, Britain, and Canada

Hurried looking up at the brightly lit house. It was amazing how such a simple house could be so highly decorated one night then plain as any other the next day.

They looked back and forth hoping to miss any on looking guards.

"What, shall this talk be said for our excuse? Or shall we go in without an apology?" Germany asked looking at the other two.

They both had this grim sort of smile on their faces. Boy how he wished this was another place not one of his enemies.

"Such windy rhetoric is out of fashion." Canada began with a laugh "we will have no messenger blindfolded with a scarf, bearing a tartar's painted bow of lath,

Scaring the ladies like a crow keeper; nor memorized prologue, faintly spoke after the prompter, for our entrance; but, let them measure us by what they will,

We'll measure them a measure, and be gone". Germany frowned a bit. It seemed so risky. He wasn't the greatest spy but he doubted that the other two were as worried as

He. They weren't risking anything. Oh bruder, he thought in his head.

"Give me a torch. I am not for this ambling. Being but the opposite of the light, I will hold the damn thing." Germany hissed snatching a torch

From Canada and setting it on fire. He slowly stepped behind a bush looking around his surroundings to make Shure it was safe for them to advance. When

Seeing no further danger he stepped out into the clear walking down a path.

"No, you bloody git, WE MUST DANCE!" Britain whispered loudly in Germany's ear taking the torch from him earning a glare.

"Not while there is a breath in my damn body. You have dancing shoes with nimble shoes; I have no desire to dance so I will stake my feet to the ground."

Germany said stubbornly as if to prove them wrong he stood straight up as a tiki torch and clapped his feet together standing like stone. Britain rolled his eyes.

This man was so impossible!

"You are a love, borrow cupid's wings and soar with them above an ordinary leap in the dance" Britain mumbled pushed Germany so they could keep

Walking down the path.

"I am too sad to dance with the soles of his shoes, and to leap into a dance I cannot even leap into a dance that is high above a dull woe." Germany whined

Looking at the other two with a depressed look on his face. What a day, what a day.

"And, to sink in it" Britain whispered out throwing his hands up in the air "you will disgrace its beauty and tender peacefulness." Germany seemed to be

Thinking for a moment so that relieved Britain a bit.

"Is love a tender thing?" Germany growled out. Before the other two could answer he went on "it is too rough, too rude, and it pricks like barbwire

At my heart." as if too show then he crushed a leaf to represent his hearts breaking. The other two snickered. Did they not believe them? 'Pricks' he mumbled.

"If love is rough with you, be rough back!" Britain said pushing Germany too head on. "Stab love for stabbing you in the heart, and you beat love down." he

Continued slicing his hand through the air then stomping his feet twice nodding his head after satisfied. "Give a mask to put my visage in will ya?" he asked Germany

Before heading further. Germany sighed reaching in his bag getting out three masks for them. Watching Britain then Canada put on masks he then slid on his own.

It smelt a bit old but it would do. It had three swirls down the sides and a few feathers that swayed as he walked. Smiling he adjusted his hair making Shure it stayed

Slick back.

"A mask for an ugly mask! What I care is what a curious eye does take notice of the deformities? Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me" Britain laughed

When he looked at the other two's masks. Ha his was glorious. It had some fairy dust and a few fairies along the sides. Ahh it was marvelous.

"Come on guys hurry up and knock on the door so we can go in. then every man will be dancing." Canada whined a bit wanting to go before it was too late to

See any lovely girls and handsome guys.

"A torch for me. Let the giddy girls that are light of tickle the senseless rushes of their heels, for I am furnished with an old lover;

I'll be the candle holder and look on. The was never so fair so I will end this charade." Germany sighed off a bit saddened by the whole ordeal with Rosaline.

Sniffing he wiped his eyes gently to not ruin the mask.

"Oh shut it" Britain growled off "keep still, the constable's own word. If you are done, we'll draw you from the mire of-save your reverence-love,

Wherein you are sickest up to the ears. Come on you bloody git were burning daylight." they passed a few trees before Germany stopped again earning groans from the

Others.

"No that's not it." Germany announced looking at Britain.

"We are wasting our lights for this mindless chatter. Take our advice and just get over this guy." Britain groaned out pushing Germany but not getting very

Far. the german was quite a strong man if you asked him. Canada stood pacing a bit. He seemed nervous enough.

"And we mean well going into this masque, but it's not smart to go." Germany said thumping England on the head roughly hearing a squeak.

"Ow you bastard that hurt" England whined "why, may one ask?"

"I had a dream last night." Germany stated softly trying to contain his gitters.

"And your point? So did me and so do Canada." Britain pointed out still rubbing his head.

"When I was asleep, things are supposed to come true!" Germany remarked.

"Oooh, then, I see queen mab has been with you." Britain began with a large creepy smile

"She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shoe no bigger than your ring on the forefinger of a member from the municipal council

Drawn with a team of little tiny creatures that crawl over men's noses as they lie asleep. Her chariot is an empty hazelnut, made by the furniture maker

Or old grub, time out of mind the fairies' coach makers, her wagon spokes made of long spiders' legs, the cover of the wings of grasshoppers her traces

Of the smallest spider web, her collars of the moonshine's watery beams, her whip of crickets bone, the lash of film, her wagoner a small gray-coated gnat,

Not half so big as a round little worm pricked from the lazy finger of a maid. And in this state she gallops night by night through lovers, brains, and then they

Dream of love; over the courtiers' knees, that dream on curtsies straight; over lawyers fingers, who straight dream on fees; over ladies lips, who straight

On kisses dreams, which often anger the mab and her blisters plagues because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are. Sometimes she gallops over the

Courtiers nose, and then dreams he smells out a suit. And sometimes she comes with a tithe-pig's tail tickling the person's nose as they lie asleep;

then some dreams he is cutting off a soldiers neck, of and reaches , ambuscadoes, Spanish blades, of health's five inches deep, and then anon the drum of his ear, which

He is startled and wakes, and then he is so scared he prays a bit then goes back to sleep. This is the very mab that plats the manes of horses in the night, and bakes

the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs, that is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good

Carriage." Britain's eyes were wide like a child who just got his first horse. His breath was quick his hands fisted up next to his chest and he looked like he

Was having the time of his life. Oh Germany's head was aching now.

"Shut up Britain, shut up, shut up! You are talking of nothing." Germany yelled out rubbing his temples stressed to the bone.

"True I talk of dreams, which are children of idle brain, but of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin of substance as the air itself and more

inconsistent than that of the wind, which woos even now the frozen bosom of the north, and being angered, puffs away from there, turning to his side to the dew-

Dropping south." Britain said pacing taking on a more serious note.

"This wind you talk of blows us from ourselves. Supper is done, and we are fucking late!" Canada yelled out pulling his hair in frustration.

"I fear, too early; for my mind misgives some sonsequence yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin in his fearful date with this nights revels and

Expire the term of a despised life closed in my heart by some vile forfeit of untimely death. But he has the steerage of my course direct my suit! On lusty

Gentlemen." Germany sighed shoulders sagging a bit. Britain frowned and headed out before the others did. Geeze this wanker Shure did know how to spoil the mood.

The other two fallowed quietly as they headed up the house.

Ahh that is the end my friends. Review? that would be awesome. the next update shall be soon

Thanks a bunch guys (:


	5. Chapter 5

So I have finally decided to upload and there will be hints of yaoi but nothing to dirty...I think that will be the next chapter but I'm really

Not Shure yet... I'm going of the diolouge friom shakespears play and of course as we know I'm dumbing down the vocabulary so people like me can understand

What's going on... not saying any one is dumb because I'm Shure I'm pretty smart...haha anywase here is the next segment of the story...

Please review and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong because I have made a mistake and had to see what I was doing... thankfully this chapter will be a bit longer

So yay me!(:

Without further rambling here we goo

I own hetalia...NOT!...they belong to a person who is obviously not me...

The dialogue is helped with David Bevingtons book the complete work ofWilliam Shakespeare volume two...I encourage any one who

Really like this type of literature to read it...

Characters in this scene:

Serving man: random

Serving man 2: random

Serving man 3: random

Serving man 4: random

Capulet worker: random

Romeo: Germany

Tybalt: Romano

Capulet: Rome

Juliet: Italy

Nurse: Japan

Act one scene 5 GERMANY AND ITALY'S LOVE STORY.

An elder servant stormed in the house napkins flying over his shoulder as he hurried into the dining room. The party was to start soon!

Dancing at its finest and he wasn't ready for them yet. Oh lord has mercy on his soul.

"Where is the pot pan that is supposed to help me carry away the trays? Did he shift the dishes? Did he scrape the dishes?" the servant yelled out running a hand

Threw his soft red hair. hmmm, where was the man. Another servant much smaller than he looked up shyly from his pans.

"When good manners shall lie in one or two men's hands, and they unwashed too, he began looking at the red head "it's a foul thing to have."

The other servant merely chuckled. Even though this wasn't a laughing matter he couldn't help it.

"Take the joined stools out, then remove the sideboard, then set out the silverware." the red head servant ground out taking on a serious tone. "Good,

Hey you, save me a piece of sugar cake, and, as you love me, let the gatekeeper let Susan grindstone and Nell in. Anthony and pot man!" he continued on bouncing

Around from servant to servant with orders. ahh what a stressful time it was. But that cake really did look yummy. Hopefully after this damn party was over

He could enjoy a slice of that delicate piece of heaven. Two servants entered the room quickly knowing better than to disobey the head serving man.

"Yes, boy, ready" the Swedish serving man said in a slow tone.

"You are being looked for and called for, asked for and sought for, in the great room." the red head said with a flick of a wrist for them

To come to him. The fourth serving man with short silver hair stomped his foot in rage.

"Dude that's totally UN awesome! We can't be here and there too, even awesome me cant! Be active awhile, and the survivor takes all!" the silver head

Servant growled out before stomping off with the Swedish serving man. Shaking his head the red headed serving man went back to business.

"Gooood evening ladies and gentlemen!" Rome yelled out as he entered the room. "Ladies let your toes be unplugged with corns, in other words let's dance

And not just stand around! Ah, my mistress, which of you all will now deny a dance? She may be reluctant to dance, she, I swear has corn bound to her feet.

Am I to come to you now? And again welcome gentlemen! I have seen the day that I have worn a visor and could tell a whispering tale in a beautiful ladies ear such

As I would please its gone, it's gone, it's gone. You are welcome gentlemen!". "Come musicians, play." he boomed out. "Clear the hall for dancing," Rome yelled out.

"you and you clear the hall for dancing" he yelled off to some servants, "may the fun begin!" with that he clapped his hands tapping his feet to the beat of the

Music laughing loudly as couples spinned round and round on the dance floor.

"More lights, you idiots, and move the tables for dancing. And suppress the fire; the room

Has grown to hot" Rome said to the head servant then turning to his cousin "Ahh, my good-man, this arrival of maskers has turned out well." he laughed out "no,

Sit, no sit, no good cousin, for you and I are past our dancing days, how long has it been since you last wore a mask?" he asked pushing the older man down

To be seated. With a grunt the older man sat stretching his long boney legs out.

"About 30 years, give or take a few." romes cousin stated with a shrug. Shaking his head Rome snorted.

"What? It hasn't been that long, this is not so much; this is since the nuptial of Lucentio, come pentcost (seventh Sunday after Easter) as quickly

As it wants, some 25 years and then we are masked." Rome said peering out at the dancing couples who were waltzing their way around the floor gaily (happy-like)

"It's more, its more." his cousin argued "his son is much older, his son is 30." Rome just looked at him knowing who his cousin was talking about.

Rolling his eyes he thought a moment. It couldn't have been that long ago!

"Why do you tell me that? His son was married but a ward two years ago." Rome laughed out slapping his cousin on the back roughly like old men

Tend to do a lot. Grunting his cousin looked up at him with dipping brows.

Germany stepped off to his left avoiding the dancing couples when something caught his eye. Turning he saw the most beautiful sight in the world. A man with

Short hair, color of an owl's feather, brown as the dancing horses that sat near is lawn with a curl sticking out. The man wore a light colored suit.

The pale blue went great with his tan skin and made his eyes stand out a bit more. Germany felt like those pools of brown eyes were sucking him in. ahh what

Was he thinking a moment before?

"Who is that man entering, with his hand in that nights arm?" Germany asked to the red headed serving man. The serving man tried to pear over

The other guests shoulders to see whom he was talking about.

"I'm not Shure" the red headed man said shrugging walking off to complete other duties he had to attend.

"Ooohhhh, he does teach the torches to burn bright! It seems he hangs upon the cheek of night as a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear- beauty too rich for use

For earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows as yonder men over her fellow shows. When this dance is over, I'll watch him place of stand

And, touching his, make blessed my rough hand. Have I ever truly been in love? Oh my sight! For I never have seen such a beauty as he till this

Very night!" Germany drooled out. He watched the man's hips sway softly as he walked into the room.

Romano's ears perked up as he heard a voice he recognized.

"Wait just a damn minuet! I recognize that voice! He is a blasted Montague! Fetch me my sword boy, why in the devils name is this slave here,

Covered in a tomfoolery (he he cool word...means funny/weird look) look on his face! He must be here to destroy my dear uncle's party! Now by my

Courage and honor for my family I will strike and murder that damn man!" Romano growled out as a young servant scurried off to do his bidding. Romano

Angrily paced the ground waiting for his blade that he would pierce in Germany's throat. Rome, noticing, his ill-tempered nephew pace the floor.

Oh boy what is bothering the boy now? Sighing he departed from his cousin walking to his nephew with a brow arched wide.

"What is the trouble son? What has got you so riled up?" Rome asked taking Romano's shoulder gently. Eyes a blaze Romano looked up at his uncle in relief.

Someone who would know his anger! This was good his uncle would understand the situation.

"Uncle! The young Germany, our enemy, a crime to all nature has shown up in spite of our hatred towards another." Romano hissed angrily. Tilting his head

Rome studied the boy a bit.

"Young Germany?" Rome asked quite puzzled.

"Yes!" Romano hissed out "the same villain I was speaking about!" Rome merely sighed not quiet in the mood for this today.

"Calm yourself boy, leave him be. He is being a gentleman no? And to be honest, Verona brags about him.

To be an ethical and well groomed boy. I will not for the sake of the town, here in my home degrade him.

Therefore be patient, ignore him if you have too. It is my will, which if you happen to respect, show a fair presence and put off these blasts

Of rage, and nasty facial expressions and go eat till your heart's content." Rome sighed out rubbing his slight beard.

"It's not right letting him stay here! Make him leave or I will!" Romano whined out stomping his foot in anger. That only made Rome annoyed.

"What did you say Goodman? I will say if he goes! Am I the master here or are you? Be gone with you! You will not bother him! God shall

Mend my soul; you will make mutiny among my guests! And I'll be damned if you act recklessly!" Rome boomed out enraged by such words.

"But why uncle? It's a shame that potato bastard is doing to us!" Romano cried out stomping both his feet like a little kid.

"Go! Be gone! You are a saucy boy. Is it so? This trick my harm you. I know what. You must thwart me! Marry its time you have been taught a lesson-

And I mean it in the heart!-you are unbelievable! Go! I'll make you silent if I have too!" Rome said in a threatening voice

"I will, for your sake keep silent, though it will make my skin tremble with boiling blood, but I will none the less be gracious. This sweet action

Towards our enemy will convert to the bitterest gall!" Romano growled out angered be on belief

Germany walked closer to the mysterious man tapping on his shoulder gently. The boy was much shorter than he. He towered over the boy to be honest. Smiling he

Inhaled a little taking in the fresh smell of pasta.

"If I may, with my worthiest hand, take your holy hand, and the gentle sin it make be, and with my lips, blushing

As I may, ready to smoothen that rough touch with a tender kiss?" Germany asked bowing a bit to the boy. Italy looked up a bit surprised. This man was a giant.

Big arms and a toned body that made his a bit on edge. The man's hair was slicked back into a neat fashion and deep blue eyes stood out in the mask. Oh god this

Man was an angel.

"Good man, you do wrong your hand too much, why you're so mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have handed that mans do touch,

And palm to palm is a holy palmer's kiss." Italy mumbled looking down to the tall man's lips. Ahh so beautiful. They looked like soft pink pillows clouded together

To forms beautiful lips. (A bit cheesy ha-ha).

"Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?" Germany asked smiling a bit.

"Yes, good man, lips they must use in prayer." Italy answered almost fainting.

" oh, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do, they pray; grant you, least faith turn to despair." Germany said leaning in close and Italy

Could smell his breath. Oh dear god, help him. Gulping Italy smiled weakly.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Italy mumbled softly. Germany smiled widely staring at the young boy. He slightly moved his mask up

Careful not to revile his identity to the rest of the crowd.

"Then do not move while my prayers effect I take." Germany mumbled against Italy's lips then crashing them together. Ahh his lips were as sweet as he

Thought they would be Italy thought to him. Their lips moved slowly as Germany slid his tongue across Italy's bottom lip. Blushing Italy slowly parted

His lips allowing Germany to seize control. They stood still, yet there mouth's danced hungrily with a blaze. Slowly, very slowly, Germany pulled away to breathe.

His hands somehow had gotten around the smaller man's waist and the boy was gripping Germany's suit blushing majorly.

"thus from my lips, by me, my sin is purged." Germany stated softly against Italy's lips. Italy tried to search the others eyes but it was too hard with the

Mask on his face.

"Then have my lips then sin that they have taken." Italy stated with a soft smile not moving a bit.

"Sin from my lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged!" Germany groaned out. Their lips clashed again. It was a less fierce kiss this time. It was slow and

Sweet. Germany pulled away sighing a bit. Poor Italy's eyes were glazed over in lust with a slight blush on his face, but none the less he was mesmerized.

"You are a skilled kisser" Italy said causing the other man to burst out laughing. They stared at each other a bit longer before pulling away completely.

Japan scurried over to Germany and Italy panting a bit. That woman was down his throat again begging for Italy. Nagging was all Hungary was good at doing. Sighing

The Japanese man stopped staring at the pain. Italy smiled a bit flustered obviously. The man next to him was blushing quite a bit. He was charming in all

Ways. Tall and toned hair that must have come from wheat, blond from the roots to the very tips.

"Darling you mother wishes to speak with you" japan spoke looking at Italy. Looking at the two Italy mumbled something to the boy then rushing off to

See what his mother wanted.

"Who is his mother?" Germany asked raising a brow. Not very many people brought there maids to a party unless they are part of the house-hold.

Japan looked at him with a rather shocked look. "Good go; his mother is the lady of the house! And a good lady and a vise one none the less.

I nursed her son that you talk about. I tell you, he that can lay ahold of him shall have the chinks." japan answered quietly looking at the man. The boy seemed

Quite shocked. Japan just merely stared razing a brow.

"Is he a Capulet? Oh my god! My life is my enemy's child!" Germany cried out pulling at his once nicely slick back hair. Canada ran up smile and all on

His face. He had watched Germany devowering the guy. Ha-ha he had to be over Rosaline by now!

"Come on, come on man is gone, it's time to go." Canada laughed off grabbing Germany's shoulder. Germany seemed to be in a bit of shock.

"Yes, so I fear, the more is my unrest." Germany said quietly turning around walking off towards the door not realizing he was setting up his future.

"No, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone. We have a trifling foolish banquet towards." Rome said unto the guest with a powerful voice. Laughing he looked

On to the crowd of men and ladies. a man short and stalky came up whispering in his ears causing Rome's smile to waver a bit.

"Is it even so? Why, then, I thank you all. I thank you honest gentlemen. Goodnight. More torches here! Come on then, let's be off to bed" Rome snapped

Clapping his hands as servants scurried off to do his bidding. Smiling he looked at his dear old cousin.

"Ah, my good man, be my faith, it's very late. I'm going off to bed" Rome yawned off before heading down to his and his ladies chamber.

"Hey, nurse comes here please. Who was that dashing man?" Italy whispered loudly looking around the corner to see if all the guests were gone.

Smiling japan walked over to her to answer his question.

"The son and heir of old Tiberio" japan answered easily smiling softly. Italy didn't seem to believe him. He simply shook his head no and rubbed his chin

Thinking a bit.

"What he is just leaving now as we speak, look you can see him walking out the door now." Italy pointed out after a few seconds of deep thought. Turning his

Head japan looked at the young man leaving with his father and brothers.

"Damn, that, I think, was the young, Petruchio?" japan asked more than stating. Italy didn't seem to think it was him either.

"He came here, and would not dance? That does not sound much like him." Italy said flicking his wrist at the notion.

"I do not know then" japan said sighing. They both pondered a minuet for who it could be.

"Go ask who the guy was "Italy stated watching japan disappear off into the night "if he is married I swear my grave will be my wedding bed." Italy waited

A moment watching japan hurry back in with a weary look.

"Is name is Germany, and a son of Germania, the only son of your great enemy." japan whispered frowning a bit. This could only get bad and he had a feeling

That was exactly what was going to happen. Italy seemed to be in complete shock too.

"What? My only love has to be from my enemy? Too early to be unknown, and known too late! Ominous birth of love it is to me that I

Must love a loathed enemy" Italy cried out rubbing his eyes wearily. Japan could see he was upset.

"What is this, what is this?" japan asked softly at Italy's speech

"A rhyme I just made up of one I dance withal." Italy groaned out. They stood in silence for a moment when someone upstairs called for Italy.

"Were coming, were coming!" japan yelled out then gently touched Italy's shoulder "come, let's go the people are all gone".

They went upstairs each in deep thought of how the future was going to play out.

Yay I'm done...shew I thought that would never end...told yall it was a longer one ha-ha

Review? It would be nice (: I'm enjoying this so I guess even if I don't get reviews I can still update...yay me...anywase there will be more action comming up but

Since the new watch crew is out I'm going to have to be careful with what I upload. There being verrry strict and I don't want my stuff deleted...that would suck.

So if you have anything to say...criticize, if you see anything wrong just let me know...thank you...till next time (: bye now


	6. Chapter 6

So I have looked at the dialogue I am going to be using in this chapter and I realize it is very short so I'm going to combine acts 2 and 2.1 but it is still going to be

Very short, so for that I am deeply sorry, but on the bright side I am going to quickly update since 2.2 is longer...it shouldn't take me too long...

Anywase I hope you enjoy this is a yaoi (boy x boy) so if yer even to this page and just now realizing it...yer crazy! Any way there won't be any yaoi-ness in this

One ...but I'm Shure the next one will have a little...and again I do not own hetalia and the story is based of Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare... the dialogue is

Also helped by Mr. David Bevingtons in his book the complete works of William Shakespeare volume 2...please enjoy...

Characters in this scene:

Romeo: Germany

Benvolio: Canada

Mercutio: Britain

This is very short so I'm just telling you if your wondering why I go from a really long one too a super short one (ha-ha)

Without further rambling lets gooooo

Act 2 and act 2.1 GERMANY AND ITALY'S LOVE STORY

Now old desire doth in his dead bed lie,

And young affection gapes to be his heir;

That fair for which love groaned for and would die,

With tender Italy matched, is now not fair.

Now Germany is loved and loves again,

Alike bewitched by the charm of looks;

And she steals love's sweet bait

From fearful hooks. Being held a foe he may not have

Access to breathe such vows as lovers used to swear;

And she as much in love, her means much less

To meet her new beloved anywhere. But passion lends

Those power, time means, to meet, tempering extremities with extreme sweet.

Germany climbed through the brush looking around for the orchard wall. Smiling him happily trotted towards the shining wall. The dirt was cleaned from

The gray bricks that sat stacked to each other with suns engraved in each brick creating one large sun when you stepped back.

"Can I go away when my love is heard? Turn back, my dull body, and find the center out." he pondered a bit before climbing up the wall

And jumping to the other side before jumping to the ground stealthy.

Canada and Britain stepped out just as Germany climbed over the wall grimacing in each other's thought. Canada seemed to be a bit more

Worried than Britain. His curl bounced as he walked quietly looking for Germany. Sighing he cleaned his glasses.

"Germany! My cousin Germany! Germany!" Canada whispered loudly looking for Germany. Sighing he looked at Britain who

Seemed lost in his own little world. There was no answer. It was quiet out all the other couples gone probably snuggled in their beds

Holding there spouses or even there bears, Canada thought with a pout. He wondered how his bear was at home. He hated not being allowed to carry it

Around anymore but his momma and poppy said he was too old now days. They even tried to throw it away!

"He is smart and, on my life, he has gone off to bed." Britain announced snapping Canada out of his daze. Smiling he looked around once more

For Germany. The wanker had to be the biggest idiots leaving him and Canada alone! He was going to have a few choice words with those certain

Man when he saw him tomorrow! That's if the git didn't get him killed wondering all alone at night with so many guards on the prowl tonight.

"He ran this way and lept this orchard wall." Canada said with a sigh rubbing his eyes tiredly. Britain studied the wall. Bloody hell? He

Was really in over his head!

"No, will raise him with magical incantation too. Germany! Moods! Lover!

Appear you in the likeness of sigh. Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied; cry but 'ah me!' pronounce but

'Love' and 'peace.' speak to my crony Venus one fair word, one nickname for her dim-sighted son and heir, young Abraham (from the bible) cupid,

he that shot so trim when king Cophetua loved the beggar maid.- he did not hear, he did not stir, he did not move; the endearment is dead and

I must raise him with magical incantation him. - I conjure you by Rosaline's bright eyes, by his high forehead and his scarlet lip, by his fine foot, straight

Leg, and quivering thigh, and the demesnes that there adjacent lie, that in your likeness you appear to us!" Britain yelled out twirling around as

If he were a drunken man. Smiling he looked at Canada who seemed a bit mad. That was weird for Canada. Such a soft spoken fellow. Not that there

Was a problem with that?

"And if he hears you, you will anger him" Canada pouted out some causing the brit to smile even more.

"This cannot anger him. It would anger him to raise a spirit in his mistress' circle of some strange nature,

Letting it stand there till he had laid it and conjured it down; that were some spite. My invocation is fair and honest; in his mistress' name

I conjure only but to raise up him." Britain said rubbing his temples then setting his mask on the ground. He too was very tired. He saw

A few good looking fellows that he wouldn't mind meeting. Somewhere tall others were just down right sexy!

"Come on he is hiding in the trees to be consorted with the humorous night. Blind is his love, and best benefits the dark." Canada announced to tired to

Deal with Germany tonight.

"If the love be blind, love cannot hit the mark. Now will he sit under a medlars tree and wish his mistress were that kind of fruit as maids

Call medlars when they laugh alone. Oh, Germany, that she were, oh, that he were an open-arse, and you a poppering pear! Germany good night. I'll go

Snuggle in my bed; this field bed is too cold for me to sleep. Come on were going home" Britain announced yawning a little after each word. He took

Canada's shoulder and walked leaving his mask for the animals to destroy. It was ugly anywase.

"Go then, for it's in vain to seek him here that wishes not to be found." Canada fallowed Britain out. They walked down a narrow path before disappearing

Into the nights cloche.

Again I'm very sorry for the short chapter it really was a filler to be honest...I almost didn't do it, but I decided it was important and the first part was strictly

From David Bevingtons book so I didn't change that any I really liked the way it was worded...

Review?


End file.
